robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Unable to Extract Roblox
Hi i am akkuroxx11 this experience i am about to share with you has been quite scary but yes indeed it was fun too this creppy pasta is about a player on roblox called Master_Shin02 he is a guy i met on a game called "Iron man battles" created by "Serphos" this game allows you to become iron man, since im not here to describe the game im gonna begin now it was like 4 in the evening when everything started 28th June 2018 It has been 2 months since that incident happened... It was a nice evening when i was playing roblox as always when i met this guy called Master_Shin02 that's his roblox home page here's a link to it and a pic above- https://web.roblox.com/users/176553181/profile As i played with him i knew this thing for certain that he was quite agressive for a normal person and also he loved to role play if any other player disturbed him while role playing he would go mad and start attacking him so instead of being bored around i joined him in his role play he was just role playing about how ultron had taken over all other Iron man suits(other players in the server) he was an intreasting person and he seemed quite nice to me and trust me when i say he was nice to only me as if i were important to and it turned out later that indeed i was. 12th May 2018 The time it began was when he started saying things like :llik or :evael and :htaed at first i thought he was using some kinda admin codes but then he started saying things like this world needs to be purified and saved again, i thought he was saying that only to seem creepy to other players. Well, I was wrong the point where it got really creepy was when he was touching other players and their avatar would turn all red and each of then said ":accepted" i thought it was a joke but i didn't like that joke it was creepy because when they said "the word" they all left then shin told me to rejoin so i did. The moment i rejoined.................................... what i saw was something i couldn't believe the whole game was destroyed the sky?-black the buildings?-trashed and trust me i saw how serphos created it they were not scripted to be destroyed but they were the first thing i said was "THIS ISN'T FUNNY SHIN!" And he just said that when did i say it would be funny? I was pissed as hell at him but before i could say anything he told me to put on a suit the moment he would reset so i was still a fool as i did what he said. I saw a red figure on the "bloxy parts" of shin he moved towards me and i started to turn red aswell but then i died and simply reset i knew one thing...... that he wasn't friendly so i tried to put on a suit, kick his butt then leave but none of it was possible he just T.P'd on front of me and said "You are too impure" i didn't get a thing about what he was saying so i just asked him what he was and what he wanted with me or any of those players and especially Master_Shin he said that his name was Master and i said "no you're not master he is tell me the truth" then he turned black and simply said one thing and it was very clear to me-I AM MASTER AND MASTER IS SHIN I told him to let me leave and he left instead the destroyed world went back to normal the sky was blue again and players instantly started to join back i left with fear in my heart and tons of questions to go. Everyday i played roblox Master_Shin02 would follow me and would say one and one thing alone-"ERROR::10001 UNABLE TO EXTRACT" i didn't get a thing about what he meant again and finally a week later i was so pissed i felt like i could take john cena on honestly i couldn't anyway i asked him to follow me back into the game where it all started(Iron Man Battles) The time i joined the server already had 5 people in it so it was sure that the other guy wasn't here I beat Master_Shin02 a lot of times i didn't stop untill it was i think 7 minutes since i had been killing him and i finally stopped before i said any more cuss words to him he said he was sorry and he specifically said this "He is gone now but it isn't over he will look for more extractable life and he is not gonna stop" i never met him in a game again his desc changed from "The world needs a savior" to "amigos" and i have proof as i have shown you his profile page and given you link to it above he doesn't come online anymore he barely has any friends and the question still remains will he return? By- Akkuroxx11